Purple Flower
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: It was weird, he thought, to find a flower like that one growing up in that part of the sound. [Mild SasuIno]


**Title: **_**Purple Flower.**_

**By: **_**Goth-Punk88**_

**Series: Naruto.**

**Genre: General.**

**Pairing: **Mild **SasuIno**, I guess…

**A/N's: **Emm.. just a random piece I wrote some time ago… it's kinda vague, but the point it's made, anyway; you just have to look for it and give this piece here your own interpretation. But I'm still going to clear some doubts at the end, though that'll probably kill the enchant to many of you xD

As for the pairing… well... I wrote this down thinking in one in particular, but after I reread it after some time, I found out that I actually couldn't define clearly which couple it had, since it is really vague and everything… But there are some hints in there that make it obvious, really, but as I said before, that depends on how you look at it. But damn it, this is **NOT SASUSAKU ¬¬**. Just wanted to make that clear... Hell, no way I'm going to let ANYONE think that one of my fics is of the pairing I so utterly despise sorry if I offend anyone, but that's my opinion.

And, of course. Please Read & Review! But **NO FLAMES!** Thanks!

Also, Thank you, **Muu!** You know you're awsome!

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I'm getting tired of typing this up. I do NOT own Naruto. Something I'll regret for the rest of my life is Kishimoto-sensei doesn't make my pairing end up together at the end… -.-

**Summary:** It was weird, he thought, to find a flower like that one growing up in that part of the sound. Mild SasuIno

* * *

- -

**Purple Flower**

- -

* * *

It was weird—he thought, blinking slightly—to find a flower like that one growing up in that part of the Sound.

He hadn't been searching for it, nor was he resting or wasting his time—he just happened to be passing by there, looking for a field that could work as a training one, now that Orochimaru's last one had been busted by the Konoha Shinobi—and he just _happened_ to have caught a glimpse of the thing.

Slightly curious, his crimson eyes turned to take a better look at whatever it was that had such bright colors, and that's when he saw it.

A single flower, with dark, purple petals and bright, yellow center; rising tall and straight from between tons of dry grass, shielded from the over-heated rays of the sun by the slight shadow of an old oak's green leaves.

He didn't knew much about flowers, but he was _certain_ that a flower like that one didn't grew on a place like _that_ one—so full of death, of loneliness, of unleashed tears and broken-hearts, of sins, of betrayal—and much less in one as close to Orochimaru's headquarters as that one was.

But nonetheless, it was just a couple of seconds before he remembered what he was originally doing there, so he went on, ignoring the beautiful flower to keep looking for an appropriate field.

He found one, not so far from the plant, and the training with the Snake Sannin started soon after.

* * *

Hours passed, and he was on his way back to the headquarters, when his eyes, once again, caught a glimpse of the flower.

He looked at it from the corner of his eye, but kept walking.

It was almost a week after that, when he saw the flower again—this time, he had not been looking for a field, nor had he been training; he was just… taking a walk, something that he didn't allow himself to do too often.

But sometimes, you just needed to clear your head.

And without really knowing why, he sat there; besides the flower, leaning comfortably against the trunk of the old Oak tree.

And for the first time in a long time—longer than he could remember—he felt at peace.

* * *

It became his new habit; every time he finished training or didn't have anything else to do, he would go there, to merely sit besides the flower, letting his eyes close and relaxing his troubled mind.

He would take a glimpse or two at the flower while he laid there; his eyes subconsciously admiring the bright purple petals, and _so_ lively yellow that adorned it's center.

But mostly, he would avoid it, for looking for too long meant that you liked whatever it was you were looking at, and liking it meant caring for it, which would unavoidably create a bond with it—and he was so sick and tired of those goddamn bonds. He didn't need a bond with anyone, not even if t was just a mere, stupid flower.

* * *

Then, on a particularly dark night, came a storm.

The storm was strong, and fierce; the gray clouds dripping fat drops of chilling water, the starless sky breaking with rouge thunders, and the winds crushing everything and anything that dared to get in its way.

And Sasuke found himself wondering about the defenseless purple flower; would _she_ be able to make it through the storm? No, _of course_ no. It was just a _pathetic_, _weak_ flower, after all.

The storm eventually stopped the next day, and Sasuke had been on his way to the field to train a little--after all, he had lost way too much time in that goddamn storm—when his eyes, subconsciously, looked to the side, expecting to find the remaining of a dead, grayed out flower; or downright nothing at all.

But what he saw made his eyes widen with surprise, and without noticing, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The Oak tree was gone, but the purple flower was still there; still as straight as ever—just _one_ petal was missing, and drops of water were dripping from the remaining ones, and down its tail, making the colors of the rainbow reflect on its center for the sunrays.

And without knowing why, or even realizing it; his sharingan was replaced by his usual obsidian orbs, and his thin lips curved up in the barest traces of a smile.

He didn't think this flower capable of resisting a storm that made trees fall helpless on the ground, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe flowers were stronger than they looked like, or maybe this purple flower was just special.

Whatever it was, it sure was admirable—and unexpected.

And spite of himself, Sasuke was slowly starting to respect that flower.

* * *

It was on a particularly sunny afternoon, while he lay there on the grass, that a sudden thought crossed his mind. And he sat up, blinking with slight surprise, his dark-obsidian gaze landing on the flower, and he eyed it carefully.

For one reason or another, his mind chose _that_ particular moment to make him realize something that he hadn't seen before.

That flower, _something_ about it, looked strangely familiar—it reminded him of someone.

Why in the world did a flower remind him of someone, or _who_ that someone was? He didn't quite know, nor did he care to find out; having that knowledge sure wouldn't help him in his path of self-destructive vengeance, now, would it?

So, adverting his gaze, he got up and headed back again to the headquarters, not wanting to be near anything that could bring memories of his past or of _anyone_, no matter how warm and at peace that flower made him feel.

* * *

He was with Orochimaru the next and last time he saw the flower.

The snake-man seemed to see it as well, and he paused on the middle of his speech to turn towards it, and slowly, a twisted grin made it's way across his bandaged lips while he gave a couple of steps towards it.

Questions rose on Sasuke's head while he watched the men hungrily staring down at the flower, and just when he was about to scold at him for making him waste his time, Orochimaru spoke again.

"_This is just the kind of thing that this world doesn't need…"_

He said, and before Sasuke could even open his mouth to retort, his left foot rose in the air and came down with brutal force, crushing the flower under his weight.

"_Things as bright and alive as this flower would only distract you and slow you down on your goal of killing your brother, and you don't want that, do you, Sasuke-kun?"_

He said simply, looking at him with a strangely sharp stare--as if all this time he had been aware of the weird link that Sasuke had with the plant, and of the many afternoons the boy had spent there, just lying by it's side—before slowly raising his feet from the crushed flower and walking away.

Sasuke didn't blink, didn't flinch, didn't do anything; he merely stood there as cool and emotionless as ever, his crimson eyes locked onto what was left of the once so-bright flower.

Her purple petals were dry and trampled, and her tail was broken and scattered onto the ground; the purple flower finally fitting in with the dead background that surrounded her.

A purple flower, who was strong enough to face a storm and loose just one petal, was not crushed, not being able to endure Orochimaru's twisted wishes and ideals.

And without knowing why, a strong feeling of mourn welled up in him, while he crouched down and grabbed a single petal of the purple flower, pocketing it gently, before sighing loudly, starting to follow Orochimaru.

He didn't get to find out who it was that the flower reminded him so much of, but whoever it was, he secretly wished they would not end up like the flower.

Maybe, he thought, walking slowly, following the traces of the bastard that had become his master; he would someday ask that blonde-girl that he used to study with, just what kind this flower was.

…And just then, something clicked in his mind.

- -

* * *

**Owari**

Heh, it _really_ was vague, wasn't it? I really am not going to blame you if you don't like this piece, after all, it's… well… weird. xD

I placed there a couple of things that have a side-meaning in them, and I would be thrilled if you guys get exactly which was it that I was trying to say with them… :D

The SasuIno is mild, yes, and if you look at it from a certain angle then you'll probably find it poor, but I do not. Through the whole fic, I placed things that in one way or another related to Ino, be it with experiences that she has had, or just the mere colors of the flower; so from my POV, it's a total and complete SasuIno, but then again, I was the one who wrote it xD so…

Well, just _please_ don't forget to review! You know how much those mean xD

Ja ne!


End file.
